Damon's Return
by xAnnaSalvatorex
Summary: One short.  What happens when Damon returns to Fells church? Takes place some months after Midnight


An: this is my first published fanfic so please be nice, anyway I would really like to hear what you think about it.

* * *

><p>Damon's return<p>

There was a knock on Elena's door. Elena was worried about who might be out in the heavy rain, it couldn't be Stefan because he was inside with Bonnie, Meredith and

Alaric, her aunt and Margret was at Phil's place. A hard impatient knock on the door got her out of her thoughts and she shook her head and opened the door, and got the

biggest shock of her life. Out there was Damon all but socked, she ran into his hard chest and stood there and waited for him to put his arms around her. She looked up in

his midnight black eyes, and held on. Damon got the idea and slowly put his arms around her, but best as they came to the kiss. Bonnie was in the door "Oh my god

Damon, don't ever do that again, you scared us to death" and threw her small arms around them.

Later that night Damon had returned Elena was lying in her bed and writing in her diary about the kiss that didn't came and possibly the best day in her life, Meredith and

Alaric are moving together after all, and best of all Damon came back to Fells Church and to her. When Elena was done writing in her dairy, just before she fell asleep, she

heard a knock on her window there was only two possible persons who would knock on her window at this time at night – Stefan or Damon: Stefan to hear her reaction of

Damon's return, and Damon because they had some unfinished business. Damon sad in her window still.

"May I come in? You and I have some unfinished business do Princess" he said just loud enough for her to hear.

"I missed that 'Princess' so bad, and since when do you need an invitation to get in, when you already has been invited in?" In a flash of movement Damon's arms was

around her, Elena could almost taste his love for her. she felt his gaze on her lips, at first he kissed her lightly but slowly the kisses got more and more passionate, she

bend her head back and said "it's all right" his lips touched hers a last time before moving down to her neck. Where his lips rested for a brief moment before the bite, but

the real bite didn't come instead he teased her and bet her as a human, but at last he stopped playing and bit. His mind opened to hers. She was in a forest saw the

younger version of Damon by her side.

"I never thought that we saw each other again" the boy said

"Well, I'm glad to be back… her is a lot nice than the last time I was here."

"Our secret is out and so it the hurt and disappointment. So there isn't a wall any more, just me and a forest full of life. He knows about us, that why we can see each

other now." Elena felt her grip on the boy loosen and thought "No Damon. Wait." But the forest and the boy vanished and became replaced by her room and the real

Damon.

"Damon" Elena started to say, but Damon held up a finger to her mouth and said "Don't say anything you might regret it in the morning" but Elena continued as if she

hadn't heard him "I love you". She looked up in his eyes and removed his finger and kissed him, and that woke Damon form the shock and he kissed her back, Elena broke

the kiss because of lack of oxygen. Damon started to say something about Stefan, and this time it was Elena who silent him, not with her finger but with a kiss. But when

they reached the bed Damon of all people said "Stop, Elena we can't go on like this, just as Guinevere and Lancelot had to end their romance. We have too, you have

Stefan, and I…. I have…. Bonnie. So this is the last time, the last kiss, the last touch. Because what would happen to Stefan and… and to Bonnie if we continue? It's not

fair to anyone but us. Elena please, I love you but, we have to stop. I have to go…. Right now so you can get over me and be happy with Stefan." After his speech Damon

just held Elena for a while she was crying at his shoulder. "Elena please don't be sad. I need you to be happy and Okay with this mess" He whispered. Elena felt a tear fall

down in her golden hair "Damon, take my blood just one last time and kiss my lips for the last time, look me in the eye and say you love me, and remember you loved me,

and I loved you." She said almost sobbed it. Damon held her a little longer and looked her in her eyes "I love you Elena, with all of my un-beating heart; I loved you from

the first moment I saw you. Your love changed me. You made me a better man." And kissed her not just a peek but a full emotional kiss she could feel how much it hurt

him, his lips moved from hers and down to her neck. His kissed her where he would place the bite, she felt his canines pierce her skin but it didn't hurt. And now she was

floating on golden light, she felt like a goddess that could do anything, be anyone. The moment shattered and she was back in her room. Damon looked at her with tears

running down his chins "goodbye Elena".

* * *

><p>thanks for reading<p> 


End file.
